moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack North
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 11 February, 0 L.C. 39 years old Elwynn Forest, Stormwind ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = First Sky Lieutenant of the 1st Fighter Wing Formerly Sky Lieutenant of the 21st Fighter Wing ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Thomas North. (Father) Diana North (Mother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light ---- |Row 7 info = |image = aff.png |caption = Jack North during the raid on Draenor ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = Grand Alliance Air Force Grand Alliance Army |Service = 16 - 28 L.C.(Stormwind Army) 28 - 30 L.C.( 21st Fighter Wing) 30 L.C. - current (7th Legion) |Rank = First Sky Lieutenant |Unit = 1st Fighter Wing |Commands = Delta Squadron |Battles = |Awards = }} 'John "Jack" North '(11 Feb. 0 L.C. - present) is a distinguished ace fighter pilot in the Grand Alliance's 7th Legion, 1st Fighter Wing. Jack holds the rank of First Sky Lieutenant. He leads Delta Squadron. Jack served in the GAAF's famed 21st Fighter Wing prior to his promotion into the 7th Legion. It was in the 21st that Jack earned a name for himself. He is currently the most successful fighter pilot against the Blackfuse Company Air Fleet. Biography Early Life John “Jack” North was born in Elwynn Forest to Thomas and Diana North. He was born at the onset of the First War, and his life heralded a new age. His family escaped in the exodus to Lordaeron. His family settled again in the rebuilt Stormwind City, in Old Town. Jack's father had a job working on the Deeprun Tram system. Thomas used to bring home bits and pieces from the Tram construction site, which Jack would add to his growing collection of bits and pieces. Jack had an early aptitude for engineering and mathematics. Cadetship Jack joined the cadets at age ten. He was taught discipline and the military lifestyle. It was here that he established himself in gryphon-riding, close-quarters fighting and tactics. Jack progressed and formalized his interest in all things mechanical. He continued on to graduate top of his class at age sixteen. Military Career Gryphoneers Jack entered into the gryphoneers as an enlisted man, though was bolstered by his long cadetship. He slowly but surely progressed through the ranks. He flew gryphons from the outbreak of the Fourth War until the downfall of Illidan Stormrage. 21st Winged Regiment Jack applied for an engineer's position in the 21st Winged Regiment, a new regiment that fought a new type of battle in airspace. He progressed to the rank of Sky Sergeant and flew his first flying machines in the Northrend Campaign. Jack made a name for himself as an ace pilot in the ensuing conflicts. 1st Fighter Wing By the end of the Cataclysm, Jack had been recruited into the famed 7th Legion. Jack has progressed to the rank of First Sky Lieutenant and serves to this day. Aerial Statistics Lieutenant North has been credited with 61 individual victories over enemy aircraft, as well as eight shared victories, nine shared probable, 22 damaged, four shared damaged and four destroyed on the ground. Jack has flown 600 operational sorties and engaged enemy aircraft on 76 occasions. Included in his list of individual victories were 23 Blackfuse 109s and 20 Gorehowl 6s destroyed, making him the most successful GAAF pilot against both models. This score made him the highest scoring Grand Alliance fighter ace against the Horde's Blackfuse Company. Birds Gryphons Jack piloted gryphons for the first stint of his military career. Gryphoneering left Jack feeling vulnerable in the air, though. Furthermore, he found it difficult to keep up with the Wildhammer Dwarves who had a natural affinity with their birds. Despite this, he flew them throughout the early years of the Fourth War all the way through until the demise of Illidan Stormrage. K-8 Jack piloted a K-8 attack buzzard during the Northrend campaign. The K-8's were nimble flying machines with a minor air-to-air capacity, more focused on reconnaissance. Jack enjoyed flying the K-8's. C-8330 Jack flew C-8330's throughout the campaign against Deathwing. These troop carriers were platoon sized flying machines designed for manoeuvrability. They had no offensive capabilities beside a manned turret on the back. Jack was an exceptional pilot, but the C-8330's were phased out due to their tremendously slow frames. They became too easy for the Horde to shoot down. K-12 The K-12s are Jack's favourite birds. The K-12 is an attack buzzard. Unlike it's earlier counterpart, the K-12's come with much greater combat outfitting. The K-12 has been in service since the opening of the War in Pandaria. Jack has purchased his own K-12 from the military, once it had accrued enough depreciation from bullet holes. It's named Gnasher. Sky-Class Gunships Jack has undergone extensive training since the end of the War of the Legion. He has been training hard for a chance to pilot a Sky-Class Gunship, the same class as the famed Skyfire. Jack has completed half of his necessary flight hours. Military Service and Awards Lieutenant North has accumulated an impressive ten awards, including the Prisoner of War Medal and fifteen years on the Stormwind Long Service Medal. Poetry Jack is a published poet. His works are an even mix of war poems and nature poetry spun upon the heart of man. Usually, the poems are dark and slow. But, they are a cathartic endeavour for Jack. Earning Honor was recently published in the Scholar's Digest. Earning Honor Drowned the sound with birds a-roar; Men made boys - but gods they soar; Till down and down like rain they fell, a hundred drops to quench th'hell; Judgement came amidst the war; Death had come to act the law; Till horns rang out to tell the day was lost and all the blood we sprayed was lost and all the life we lowed was lost -- and all we owed was lost. Despite the tone of the poetry, Jack has always been a firm believer in the military and its lifestyle. He believes the rigor that it provides is precisely what young people need to be successful. Moreover, he thinks people need a loyalty greater than themselves, and that's what war provides. Philosophy Ethics Jack has a strong ethical framework common to military men. He has three stages of ethical beliefs: # Higher order. No matter the ethics of a situation, if Jack has been given higher order to do something, he will do it. This belief is the only thing that allows him to drop bombs on an unknown target. He sees loyalty as the highest virtue. # No man left behind. This is Jack's second stage of ethics. He will risk life and limb to save his fellow people. He will go out of his way to protect civilians. He sees self-sacrifice as the second highest virtue. # Code of courtesy & respect. Jack will be honorable to those who are honorable to him. He believes people must earn each other's respect, but deserve each other's courtesy. He sees honor as the third highest virtue. Religion Jack, like most Stormwindians, believes in the Holy Light. He was raised a member of the Church of the Holy Light, and still occasionally makes time to visit the cathedral. However, being a fighter pilot has led him into a confusing, and contradicting, mixture of superstition and rationality. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:Military Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Pilots